The present invention relates to a structure for positioning a windshield panel such as a front window panel, a rear windshield and the like, particularly a windshield bonded and fixed on a flange In an opening portion of a vehicle body, and a method of mounting the same.
Conventionally, as a structure of positioning a windshield of a bonding and fixing type, a structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 5-32643 is known.